Ivy babysits Eric Jr./Evil Ivy gets grounded
Cast Ivy-herself Ivy's Mom-Kate Ivy's Dad-Diesel Evil Ivy-Emma Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Eric Jr-Emma Transcript Ivy's mum: Ivy, can you please babysit to your baby brother Eric Jr? Ivy: Okay, but whay are you asking. Ivy's Mom: Just making sure for your best behavior, and your father and I are going shopping. Ivy: What about Eric and David? Ivy's Dad: They're busy doing homework, I'll see you later. (Her Parents leaves for shopping) Ivy: OK Eric Jr. let's fun have. Eric Jr.: Yay (10x times), let's some fun (4x times). Ivy: Oh My Gosh, Eric Jr said his first words. Eric Jr.: Yes, did it. Ivy: Anyways, want to watch TV? Eric Jr.: Yay. (At the TV Room) Ivy: We are going to watch Rocket Power, because it's my favourite show of all time. Eric Jr.: Yay, I can't wait. (A While later, Evil Ivy appears) Evil Ivy: Man, this is taking a while, that's it, I'm going to poop on the TV. Ivy: Wait, Evil me, what are you doing? Evil Ivy: Pooping on the TV, because you two watch Rocket Power too long. Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. Please don't do it, you will get in big trouble. Evil Ivy: Shut up, it will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. (Censored) (At the boys room) Eric Jr. (offscreen) (Baby Dino crying sound effect from The Save-Ums) Eric: Oh My God, what's going on here downstairs? David: Let's go there and investigate. Eric Jr.: David, Eric, come down stairs quickly. David: Where coming. (Back downstairs) Eric: Ivy and Eric Jr., what's wrong? and what that's smell? Ivy: Well Eric and David, my evil clone pooped on the TV while I was watching Rocket Power with my little brother. And now, she made him cry! Eric: OH MY FREAKING GOD EVIL IVY, HOW DARE YOU POOP ON THE TV?! Evil Ivy: But Big Brothers, I mean, Eric and David, I just want it to watch Barney & Friends with Eric Jr. but he didn't care, he always want it to watch Rocket Power. David: Well, the Reason why he is like Rocket Power it's because he does not like Baby shows. Ivy: That's it, I will call my Mom and Dad. Hello, Mom and Dad, you won't believe what my evil clone did. Ivy's Mom: What did she do? Ivy: My evil clone pooped on the TV while I was babysitting my little brother watching Rocket Power. Ivy's Mom: She did what? oh my god, she is so grounded, thanks Ivy, we will ground her until we finish shopping. Ivy: OK, bye. (Later when The Parents got home from shopping) Ivy's Mom: Evil Ivy, how dare you misbehave babysit for pooping on the TV while Eric Jr. is watching Rocket Power with your good clone? You know he hates Barney. Ivy's Dad: That's is it, Evil Ivy, you are grounded for, 12345678901234567891234567812345671234561234512341231211, billion years. Ivy: I agree with my parents. Now you will be forced to watch Sonic Riders for the rest of your life. Eric Jr.: Wait a minute, I've fought will you be forced her to watch Rocket Power, but why Sonic Riders? Ivy: Unfortunately Eric Jr., we had better ideas. So next time, OK. Eric Jr.: OK, just asking. Ivy: But Anyways Evil me, Go to bed now. (The End) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Grounded Videos by MumaX992 Category:Babysitting stuff